Mi mejor Amiga
by Takeru Potter Kinomoto
Summary: Harry se anamora de su mejor amiga y la trata de separar de su novio ke es su mejor amigo porfa manden reviews


Mi Mejor Amiga

Cuando uno se da cuenta de que te gusta alguien... o mejor dicho que estas enamorado de alguien...

¿Sientes que el corazón se te acelera cada vez que la vez pasar? A mi me pasaba eso...

Ahora ¿cuando ese amor no te corresponde? ¿Qué sientes?

Yo sentí un dolor de estomago increíble cuando la miraba a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos miel, ke sabría ke nunca estarían junto a mi, ke nunca sentiría esa boca en mi piel, ni esos brazos tocandome...

Mi historia comenzó un 22 de diciembre... unos días antes de navidad...yo estaba en la sala común de Griffindor, leía unas cosas de adivinación bastante aburridas...cuando alguien entro por la puerta...

- ¡Harry!- Hermione entro corriendo muy deprisa y se paro frente a mi- mañana hay una fiesta de navidad, va a estar genial... nuestra ultima fiesta antes de salir de Hogwarts... - yo estaba bastante impresionado porque Hermi nunca se había emocionado tanto por una fiesta...yo no le di mucha importancia a la "súper" noticia, así que seguí leyendo mi aburrido libro de adivinación pero mucho más desconcentrado ya que la niña que yo amaba se sentó frente a mi a leer un libro de transformaciones.

Miraba sus hermosos cabellos castaños, sus ojos que me volvían loco...no podía dejar de mirarla, pero cuando ella me miraba yo desviaba la vista hacia mi aburrido libro.

Al día siguiente desperté con muchos ánimos por la fiesta de aquella noche, lamentablemente mi animo duro muy poco, antes de salir de la cama escuche entrar a Hermione y me hice el dormido, además ninguno de mis compañeros notaron que me desperté, Hermi se sentó al lado de Ron y le dijo algo que yo no escuche, pero vi algo que me rompió el corazón, Ron le dio un beso a Hermi entonces no quise seguir mirando, me di vuelta y me puse a llorar, pero sin que se dieran cuenta, la imagen del beso de Hermi y Ron quemaba mi corazón como un gran hechizo incendio, y mientras más recordaba más me dolía... no podía creer lo que hizo Ron...entonces recordé algo...yo ya le había contado a Ron que amaba a Hermione... entonces ¿como pudo atreverse a hacer algo así?... de pronto sentí como todo ese fuego que quemaba mi corazón invadía todo mi cuerpo... pero no me dolió me enfureció, quería matar a Ron, no podía verlo... era totalmente despreciable para mi, realmente vomitivo...no aguante más, Hermione ya se había ido así que me levante y enfrente a Ron.

- ¿¡Cómo pudiste imbecil!?- le dije a Ron, mientras sentía como toda mi cara se ponía roja de furia

- ¿Cono pude hacer qué?- dijo Ron mirándome muy extrañado

- Ho!!! No te hagas el imbecil... vi perfectamente tu beso con Hermi

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que te gustaba?

En ese momento me enfurecí, me puse totalmente rojo como si fuera a explotar...- yo te lo dije.... la semana pasada!!

- a bueno... yo no me acuerdo- dijo Ron como no dándole importancia...

No aguante más y explote, le pegué un combo en la su nariz pecosa que lo dejo sangrando

- Que té pasa imbecil??

No pude responder, no me salían las palabras

- ¿te enamoraste de ella estúpido? ¡¡¡Sabes que ella nunca te miro con otros ojos más que con los de una buena amiga, entiende eso!!!...

no pude responder y salí corriendo de la habitación, llorando por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca, con el corazón destrozado recordando esa triste imagen que me atormenta hasta el día de hoy, el beso entre Hermi y Ron.

Antes de llegar a la biblioteca subí por una escalera muy larga que me conducía a la sala de astrología, llegue hasta arriba y mire el cielo nublado mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, miraba las nubes recordando lo que me había dicho Ron y creo que tenia mucha razon, Hermi siempre me ha visto solo como un amigo y creo que nunca me podría mirar como algo más, mis ojos seguían derramando lagrimas, no podía soportar mas ese ardor en mi corazón, quería lanzarme por la ventana de astrología y volar de ese lugar e irme muy muy lejos, entonces lo pensé más detenidamente y me di cuenta de que podía hacerlo, saque mi varita y dije:

- accio saeta de fuego- enseguida la escoba llego a mis pies, la monte y di una patada bastante fuerte, como si con ella podría descargar toda mi furia y tristeza hacía Ron.

Volé por unas horas por el bosque prohibido pensando en lo que debía estar haciendo Hermi en ese momento mientras seguía llorando, pensando que nunca la podría tener junto a mi, nunca podría oler su pelo, ni besar sus hermosos labios, cerré los ojos y por un instante, solo por un mísero segundo, la vi frente a mi, acercándose lentamente y besándome muy apasionadamente, entonces escuche "nunca te des por vencido muchacho, queda mucho por delante".

Abrí los ojos, busque con la mirada a la persona que grito eso, pero no vi a nadie, de pronto vi a Ginny que me grito- ¡Harry! La fiesta va a empezar, vamos...

Pensé realmente en no ir, pero recordé la voz que me grito y me di cuenta de que tenía razón, quizás esa fuera la ultima oportunidad que tenía para estar con Hermi baje en mi escoba y volví hacia la sala común, Ron no estaba, a si que me vestí tranquilo, no me preocupe de nada, solo recordaba en mi mente las palabras de esa persona que me grito.

Media hora después, me encontraba en el gran Comedor, estaban todos con su traje de gala, todo estaban muy elegante, pero yo no estaba preocupado de eso, buscaba entre la multitud a Hermione pero no la veía por ninguna parte, sabía que estaría bailando con Ron, pero igual deseaba verla con toda el alma, de pronto alguien tomo mi hombro

- hola Harry- Hermione estaba detrás de mí con un hermoso traje púrpura ajustado, estaba realmente preciosa

- ho..ho...hola Hermi- tenía la lengua totalmente enredada

- vamos a tomar algo ¿si?

- Cla...cla...claro

Fuimos hacia unas mesas y pedimos unas cervezas de manteca, conversamos un largo rato, de pronto una hermosa canción comenzó a sonar.

- Que linda esta canción- dijo Hermi- ¿Sabes como se llama?- me pregunto

Si, creo que se llama

- ¿Qué?- me dijo Hermione extrañada

- asi se llama la cancion

ah es cierto ...

sabes... esta será nuestra canción, te la dedico

¿Enserio Harry?

Claro que si Hermi...- Le tome la mano y la acerque a mi y mire hipnotizado sus hermosos ojos miel...

¿Quieres bailar?- dijo Hermione desbiando la mirada hacia el suelo y soltando mi mano Emm....bueno...esta bien

Me levante, mientras Hermi tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a la pista de baile.

pero Hermi, yo no bailo...

pues yo te enseño

Tomo mi mano y la puso en su cintura, yo estaba muy colorado, tomo mi otra mano he hizo lo mismo, cruzo sus manos por mi cuello y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Sentí como mi corazón salía de el, de repente ella me miro y cerro sus ojos

cierra tu ojos y piensa en lo más hermoso...

Cerre los ojos y pense en una sola cosa, en ella, en Hermione Granger, entonces senti lo mas hermosos que me habia pasado hasta el minuto, senti un calido rose en mis labios, abri mis ojos muy rapidamente y vi a hermione besandome...le tome la cintura y la acerque mas a mi...ella cruzo sus brazos por mi cuello y senti una onda calida por todo mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

CONTINUARA

Ta bueno!!! me encanta hacerme pasar por harry jiojiojio es muy genial bueno espero ke les haya gustado el primer capitulo porfa reviews


End file.
